User blog:I'm Blue daba dee daba die/Pure Good Removal: Thor Odinson from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
Time to get the last of the big 3 into the rejected good category. I'm just doing this just in case an MCU fanboy proposes him in the future. What's the work Everybody knows what the Marvel Cinematic Universe is. The big interconnected multiverse set in earth 199999 where we see our favorite marvel superheroes like Hulk,Iron Man, and Captain America on the big screen. With a wide variety of locations from swahili africa to places in the distant universe like Asgard (where Thor lives), as well as plenty of amazing adventures and an interconnected story leading up to the grand finale(AKA, Avengers Infinity War and Avengers Endgame), the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the most successful movie franchise of the decade. Who is Thor? Thor is the son of Odin the all father. Thor is one of the main 3 avengers of the Infinity Saga and the main protagonist of the Thor trilogy. In the MCU, Thor evolves over time, becoming a selflish warlord who just swings his hammer all the time to a true hero and the real god of thunder(he still ain't PG though) Why Thor doesn't qualify There are a few corrupting factors with Thor.And no, I am not including when thor was a maniacal warmonger in the 1st Thor I am including everything from the Avengers onward. The 1st one is that Thor is very vengeful, this is evident in Infinity War when thor wanted to seek vengeance for Loki and Heimdall, while you may argue that anybody would want to kill somebody who murdered your brother,friend,and people. Thor goes brutal by trying to make thanos painfully suffer before Thor finishes him off. A PG would kill the enemy quickly and not relish causing suffering like how Thor did. For example of how a PG handles revenge, Captain America didn't want to kill thanos out of pure revenge, he did it so the world can be restored and everybody can be re united.Thor is also very arrogant, this is shown when Thor regards Thanos as "just another one in the long line of bastards that I killed", this eventually causes Thor to fail because he underestimated Thanos.And finally, Thor has no problems with threats when they aren't needed. The best example of this was during one of Thor's legendary battles with Noobmaster 69, when Thor threatened he will shove the PS4 controller up his butt and screaming at him. A PG wouldn't resort to such threats especially since this was over a Fortnite game. This scene was meant to be played for laughs but it was still meant to show how low Thor has sunk to Final verdict Cut for Thor so he can never be proposed again. While he is leagues better than Iron-Man he still has flaws that don't make him a PG hero. '''OOF! '''I am done with PG Marvel related stuff for now, It's time for me to do other characters for PG Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Removal Proposals